Paperwork
by alecsangryface
Summary: Alec's been busy and Magnus is so much more interesting than paperwork. Rated M for smut
**A/N: This is all because I follow people on Twitter with really really vivid imaginations. Blame them for this.**

With Robert and Maryse being forced to extend their stay in Idris for whatever clave business, Alec was forced to extend his stay at the Institute as Acting Head. Magnus hated it, well he didn't hate it – seeing Alec getting to play the role of respected leader was _ridiculously_ hot – but he definitely disliked it. Alec staying at the Institute meant he didn't get to wake up next to his boyfriend, it meant he had no one to make him breakfast in bed, and probably the worst thing was that it also meant that he wasn't getting bent over his kitchen table and fucked raw until he forgot his name at whatever point in the day he desired.

This was exactly the reason why Magnus had text Izzy to ask for entry to the Institute, claiming he wanted to surprise Alec. Of course Isabelle gave it immediately joking that they should use protection. She didn't have to know he liked to be covered in Alec's cum and it wasn't like either of them had any diseases.

Magnus made sure he arrived in the middle of the day, in clear view of all of the Institute occupants. He reasoned that if Alec made a little more time for him, it wouldn't have to be this way, there was no way that _paperwork_ was more interesting than him. He paused in front of the door to Maryse's office where Alec was conducting all of his work in her absence to straighten his clothing out, it was naturally flawless but it never heard to check, especially when wearing something that was designed to reveal just the right amount of skin.

Alec barely spared him a glance when he pushed the heavy oak doors open, he was bent over a small stack of files and twirling a pen deftly in his fingers. Magnus loved those fingers.

"Hello darling"

Alec's head snapped up, then his torso followed so he was leant back in his chair, a small smile smoothing out his pinched features. He had come at just the right time then, Magnus thought. Slowly making his way over to the desk, Magnus trailed his fingertips over the back of the black leather couch as he went, he noted that there had been some redecoration since he had last been in the office, albeit very little, but redecoration nonetheless. He didn't stop at the desk, he made his way around until he was next to Alec then he was sliding onto his lap and his arms were fitting around the neck that always had his attention.

"Magnus, I'm busy" Alec grunted but his hands were traveling over his back and shoulders in a move that definitely meant he didn't want to be busy.

"But Alexander, I've hardly seen you since you took up this role" Magnus didn't care that he was pouting, it was a sure fire way to get Alec to do what he wanted and he could see Alec already beginning to relent. "I've missed you" He dropped his voice and his lips to that delicious neck so his tongue could trace the large rune in soft strokes. Alec's breathing deepened and his hands tightened where they had settled on Magnus' waist, Magnus kept going only pausing lone enough to suck a bruise into the tip closest to his collarbone.

"Let me finish this work then I'm all yours" Alec ground out. Magnus scoffed as he pulled back so he could look Alec fully in the face, he at least looked apologetic.

"But Alexander I need you" He whispered as he fit his mouth back over the rune on Alec's neck. The texture of a rune was a strange one, burnt flesh was both sunken into skin and slightly raised, it was rough compared the rest of the smooth expanse of Alec's neck and Magnus could not get enough.

"Magnus please" Alec panted, Magnus could feel his cock beginning to stir in his pants, he rolled his hips. A groan left Alec's lips as his neck tipped further back, giving Magnus even more room to lavish attention.

"I have an idea" Alec tried. Magnus stopped because he was curious by nature and sometimes, but only sometimes, Alec had great ideas.

He gently pushed at Magnus' chest until he stood up from his lap. Alec followed him, placing his hands on Magnus' hips to guide him around the desk until the backs of his legs were pressed into the arm of the couch.

"Are you going to tell me this great idea?" Magnus asked as he watched Alec move over to a hidden door on the other side of the room then disappear inside of it.

"Patience is a virtue" Alec's voice trickled through the open door.

Magnus huffed, "when have I ever been virtuous?" he called back.

Alec came back with a tie held loosely in his hands, "In case someone decides I have to look presentable" he muttered to Magnus' questioning look. He came to a stop in front of Magnus, reaching out to take one of his hands in his larger one, he cocked his head to the side. A question. Magnus nodded. An answer.

Alec smirked and Magnus barely had time to think about what that smirk meant before he was being spun around so his back was pressed firmly against Alec's chest. Magnus melted back into his hard chest, letting Alec twist his arms behind him with a barely retrained moan. Alec quickly tied Magnus' wrists together then slipped his hands under Magnus' shirt, caressing every raise and fall in the warm skin.

"Take this off" Alec whispered into his ear, Magnus' shudder visible. He clicked his fingers and the shirt was off and folded on the seat, his necklaces fell against his chest with a gentle clink of metal against each other. Alec hummed and pressed a kiss to the base of Magnus' neck.

Alec led him over to the back of the couch and bent him over so his hipbones were digging into the leather, a smooth cool surface that set his every nerve ending on edge, ready for anything to happen. Alec trailed his knuckles down Magnus' spine, each bump receiving a chaste kiss too. When his knuckles reached the top of his pants, Alec dipped his fingers into the waistband and tugged at them until they were at about his mid-thigh, everything exposed, "Wait here a minute"

Then Alec was gone. Magnus was left with only the quiet of Maryse's office and the gentle hum of people working in the main room to keep him company. He craned his head back to see when Alec was. He could see through a crack where the door had been left open, he could see the back of a head through the crack where the door had been left open. If that head turned around they would be able to see everything, Magnus with his hands tied and bent over the couch, ass exposed and waiting for Alec. He felt a flame of arousal course through him, of course Alec knew what he wanted.

He didn't notice when Alec slipped back into the room, too busy dreaming up his own scenarios of what Alec was going to do to him when there were many many people who would be able to walk in on them at any moment, the thoughts made his cock twitch in anticipation. He flinched when a hand settled on the small of his back. A box was placed in front of him

"It's only me" Alec placed a kiss on his neck, lightly stroking his skin until the tension had left Magnus and he was palpable under Alec's hands. Magnus keened back into the hand, begging for something else. Alec let him go and Magnus dropped his head forward with a groan.

Alec pressed his front against Magnus' back as he leant over him to open the box. Inside was a sleek black vibrator, just a little bit small than Magnus' own cock and a tiny remote.

"I had other plans for this, but now is as good a time as any" Alec whispered against his ear.

Then the box was disappearing from Magnus' view and a lubed finger was pressing gently to his entrance. Magnus tried to push back onto the finger, but Alec's steadying hand wouldn't let him. The gently prodding pressure made his legs tremble enough that he stopped trying to move. The finger pushed in. "Alexander!" He groaned and rocked back into the hand that was opening him up. One finger turned to two, thrusting turned to scissoring, pain turned to pleasure.

Just when Magnus could feel himself start to near the edge Alec withdrew his fingers, causing Magnus to whine which soon turned into a moan when the vibrator was slid into his hole in their place. Alec pushed the toy in and out for a few seconds, letting Magnus get used to the feel of it before he slid it all the way in and snatched up the remote.

"I'm going to finish my paperwork" He said with a finality that didn't beg arguing and flicked the toy on to the lowest setting. Magnus dropped his head with a huff.

Alec sat back for a minute, watching the way Magnus' legs shook from the gentle onslaught of pleasure. He turned the setting up, smiling slightly at Magnus exaggeratedly biting his bottom lips so he didn't make any noise.

"Make as much noise as you want, there are soundless runes on this room" Alec said as he picked his pen back up and set to working on reports the Clave wanted to the music of Magnus' moans.

Alec left him like that until he had finished what he absolutely needed to do, deciding that what else he needed to be done could wait a little while longer. He alternated the setting at random intervals, only turning it to the highest setting when he was sure Magnus was nearing the edge and setting it to the lowest setting as he orgasmed but not turning it off. By the time had finished Magnus had orgasmed twice, shaking and begging Alec to fuck him. Alec turned the plug off, waiting until Magnus' panting had slowed down before he stood up, ridding himself of his shirt and undoing his pants as he did so. He walked slowly over to Magnus, coming to a stop behind him and placing a soothing hand on the small of his back. Magnus whimpered as he pulled the toy out and bucked back expecting Alec to fuck him. He didn't.

Instead, Alec moved so that he was stood in front of Magnus. He ran a thumb along Magnus' abused red lips and into his hair, the light pulling sending sensations straight to his prick. He whimpered as it tried once more to get hard again. Alec's lips twitched and he pulled his stele from his pocket, Magnus licked his lips as he watched the stamina rune being activated.

"Give it to me already Alexander" Magnus moaned, his hands were clenching and unclenching as if he did so enough he could pull Alec closer. He wanted so desperately to fit his lips around Alec's cock.

Alec stepped closer, his crotch placed so close to Magnus' face that he could feel the heat from it. He turned his eyes up to Alec's, "Please"

Alec slowly freed his cock, not even bothering to take off his pants or underwear. Magnus strained forwards, but the couch was in the way, he settled for sticking his tongue out to lick the salty pre-cum that was already leaking from the tip. Alec hissed.

Alec took a step closer and Magnus was immediately swallowing his length down. His neck was suffering since he had no leverage, no way to move, just his head bobbing up and down trying to take Alec deeper.

Alec had been hard since he had first put the vibrator in him, so it wasn't long until Magnus could feel Alec start to tense up in the tell-tale sign of his orgasm. Magnus tried to pick up his pace, swiping his tongue over and over the veiny underside of his cock and swallowing around the head. He greedily gulped down Alec's release when he came. Without the vibrator in his ass and now painfully hard again, Magnus was feeling empty and craving the feeling of Alec inside him.

"What do you want Magnus?" Alec asked him softly, one of his hands brushing gently through Magnus' hair as his legs still shook from his orgasm.

"Need you in me" Magnus manages to get out through his panting, looking desperately at Alec through his eye lashes.

Magnus quickly lost sight of Alec as he stepped around him, only the trace of fingertips along his side letting him know where Alec was. He felt Alec litter kisses along his shoulders and down the dip of his spine as his hands dug into the flesh of his ass. Magnus was almost ready to start begging again, his cock was trying valiantly to get hard.

"You're so pretty like this, Magnus" Alec whispered into his skin. Magnus wiggled his hips, trying to get Alec to do whatever it was he was planning to do faster. "Don't move" Alec muttered as he slipped a finger into Magnus' ass.

Magnus had to force himself not to buck back into the finger, he could barely feel it from already being stretched out slightly. He pressed his chin into his chest and his hands twitched as a second was pushed in, "Stop teasing Alexander! You know I'm stretched enough!"

Alec hummed noncommittally and continued with his fingering until Magnus was fully hard again and panting. When Alec removed his fingers he gave Magnus a couple of seconds to calm his breathing down, then he twisted one of his hands in Magnus' hair and used the other to line himself up.

Alec's breathing was deep and audible as he sank himself into Magnus' warmth. Each drag of Magnus' tight muscle on his cock caused his breath to catch and his hand in Magnus' hair to tug. Magnus moaned at every drag and pull, his neck exposed and straining. "Angel Magnus" Alec breathed out once his hips had met Magnus'. He stopped thrusting but didn't stop moving, instead grinding his hips until he had calmed down enough to be able to think straight. Magnus whined, pushing against Alec to get him to move.

Alec's hand that wasn't in his hair squeezed Magnus' bum, no doubt marking the skin a beautiful bright red. Magnus stopped moving but tightened his muscles to give Alec a bit more delicious pressure. "Move!" Alec didn't need any more prompting, he pulled out almost all the way and slammed his hips back, forcibly jolting Magnus' hip bones into the back of the couch more.

Alec kept up the relentless pace, hard strokes as fast as only a Shadowhunter could manage, he must have enabled his speed rune when Magnus wasn't looking. He could only try to meet Alec's every movement as Alec pounded relentlessly into him. He could feel his third orgasm creep up on him, dangling tantalisingly close to the edge as Alec's hips began to stutter, "Gonna cum Alec" Magnus groaned, he wanted to let his head fall forward but Alec's hand in his hair kept him bent in half.

Magnus groaned as he felt Alec spill inside him, the warm liquid filling his insides. Alec kept thrusting at a slower pace through the aftershocks. He could feel that Alec was still hard in him, but his hips had slowed so that Magnus was left feeling far away and unsatisfied.

"Alexander please, give it to me, do something, let me cum please" Magnus begged, this time fucking himself onto Alec's cock, trying to get the feeling he craved. Alec leant over Magnus' back to whisper filthy things in his ear that neither of them had been expecting, all while letting Magnus use him to get himself off.

Alec, after a couple of minutes watching Magnus unsuccessfully try to get himself off, started to thrust again. This time they worked in tandem, both working to seek the release they wanted again. The hand in Magnus' hair untangled itself, trailing down the back of his neck to wrap around the front of it, lifting Magnus so he was only able to be fucked into. The wet slapping sound of Alec's cock slipping through his own previous release filled the room. Magnus couldn't move his hips in this position so he settled for arching his back downwards so his ass moved in only the slightest movements.

Alec bit hard into his shoulder and Magnus could feel himself getting closer and closer to that edge again with every slight spike of pain and pleasure. Alec's hand on his neck tightened a tiny amount but enough for Magnus' breathing to become faintly laboured, he wanted more, he needed more. He was denied more when Alec growled through his second orgasm, biting down on Magnus' shoulder even harder.

"I hate your stamina rune" Magnus groaned as he was dropped back down to the couch again without cumming and Alec still grinding his hips in small motions.

Alec chuckled, "No you don't"

"I don't but please let me cum Alexander. Please" Magnus sobbed, his cock was dangerously hard and leaking fluid all over the floor underneath him. He sobbed again as Alec twisted a hand into his hair again. Alec still wasn't done pumping mercilessly into Magnus, grunting in response to Magnus' every sobbed moan.

Magnus whimpered when Alec finally wrapped one of his large hands around Magnus' prick. He had barely pumped it twice when Magnus came with a shout and so hard that he almost blacked out. Alec stroked him through his orgasm and through the aftershocks until Magnus was trying to wriggle out of his grasp from the oversensitivity.

Alec hadn't stopped the relentless pace of his hips thrusting into Magnus either. "I want you to cum on my face" Magnus managed to get out in a breathy moan, he was oversensitive and shivering, every drag of Alec against his walls was just too much, but he still wanted him.

"Angel Magnus" Alec grunted, his hand still tugging at Magnus' hair as his hips slapped furiously against the back of Magnus' thighs. He pushed Magnus away from him and off his cock, turning him around. Magnus fell easily to his knees, the ties still on his wrists only providing a slight waver, but he quickly righted himself. The cool slide of cum dribbling out of his hole made him feel filthy.

Magnus stared up at Alec's face, his tongue out ready to catch everything Alec got on him, as he pulled at his cock, the previous two rounds evidence showing proudly and providing some slick for him to work with. He was grunting, his eyes half closed and his lips were glistening from where they had been bitten and licked, bitten and licked.

He closed his eyes as thick ropes of Alec's cum spread over his face, on his cheeks and on his tongue. He had barely opened his eyes again before he was being pulled up and against Alec's chest, into a brushing, searching kiss. Alec's tongue plundered his mouth, groaning as he tasted the unmistakably taste of Magnus mixed with himself.

"So am I better than paperwork?" Magnus asked once they finally stopped kissing. Alec untied his hands and brought his wrists forward, to rub soothing circles into the irritated skin and pressing light kisses to them.

"By the Angel, Magnus" Alec muttered, "You're so much better than paperwork, you're the best, you're amazing, you're, you're-"

Alec flushed a light red and Magnus had to laugh, "Don't go shy on me now, darling. I expect a repeat performance of that as soon as I've recovered"


End file.
